


他们在黑暗时相见

by Lilian_Trekker



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Trekker/pseuds/Lilian_Trekker
Summary: 00s闹分歧的缸莉，主要是车。





	他们在黑暗时相见

Liam把电话摔在桌子上。好了，今天摔的第三次，例行任务完成得足够多了，去倒杯酒歇歇吧。  
——不。操。操你大爷的，下地狱吧Noel Gallagher。  
他陷在丝绒沙发里，屋子里没别人，空气安静得要把他这个最后的活物吞噬掉。夕阳在窗外，那余晖闷闷的，像笼罩着曼城夏天的热气，看来今晚又有雨。  
他和Noel两周没打过照面了。最近一次的演唱会被强行取消，返程的大巴停在曼彻斯特的小街上，Noel跳下车的下一刻就消失在旅馆再也没出现。Liam回到房间里，先对着他哥年少时用的音箱撒了顿脾气，接着在两天内掏光了家里的酒柜。  
他妈的，Noel在干什么才不关我吊事，他抽着烟晕晕乎乎地想，他会回来，他缺不了oasis。  
Liam十五岁的夏天，哥们儿给他塞的色情杂志被发现了，于是他谎称那是Noel买的。  
"拿着你的这些大屁股美女给我滚出这个房间。"Noel拿食指指着Liam的鼻尖，两条眉毛像毛毛虫一样扭到一起；接着把他推出门外，弄得他一个踉跄。  
"好—啊—你—以—为—我—会—求—你—吗。"  
Liam穿着大号足球队服和短裤，站在门前，两手插兜狂吹口哨，像个绝对正版的曼城小混混。接着哐啷一声，Liam从沙发上坐起来，捡起掉在地上的玻璃杯。

陌生女人不耐烦地打理着衣服上的褶皱。Noel只坐在床边，裤子穿到一半，他觉得头晕，于是点了根烟。  
"真是，心里有事还出来约这约那。"她打开化妆镜，左右偏头，整了整棕色的卷发，匆匆忙忙地拿上提包离开了旅馆房间。

十五岁的Liam靠在门上盯着路人看，忽然失声大叫——门开了，他失了重心倒去，被Noel紧紧地箍住，像过山车的自动安全带。Noel夺过他手里的低俗杂志，把它们扔在一边，拖着他回到房间。  
那就是他们的第一次。手忙脚乱的，莽撞无知的，纯粹的。Noel想让Liam试试口交，但以失败告终：Liam的牙齿不断刮蹭到他二哥的阴茎，而他被对方的一通顶撞弄得泪眼汪汪直喘粗气。不习惯的异物入侵也让他难受，Noel草率地用手安抚着承受者的后颈，低下头咬着牙顶弄；痛苦和愉悦以奇怪的音调纠缠在一起、载在Liam年少未熟的声线上，顺着床单落到地板像熟透的脆桃，又饱满得要滴出汁水来。他们同时触及了应许之地。头次做爱就如此默契，Noel看着他弟弟沾着眼泪的睫毛困倦地扇动，讽刺地想，这他妈可别算是什么乱伦的好处。

Noel对着浴室的防滑毯发呆。那女人合上镜子和鞋跟敲击地板的声音过于刺耳，在他的耳朵里流连。但他什么都感觉不到。他们彼此解衣，一切准备停当，Noel忽然执意要关了所有灯。女人不满，但最终妥协了，后来快要结束的时候，她喊着Noel的名字——几十分钟前她刚刚知道的，黑暗中Noel的喘息却停顿了几分。"…Liam？"  
他完全丧失了思考能力。甚至没有跟她道歉。Noel盯着烟蒂慢慢地烧，最后烫到自己的手指，他闻到一丝恐惧。争吵和矛盾，拳脚相加，他以刻意为之的距离来逃避一切，加之以酒精，毫无意义的旅馆电视节目，完全胡来的性爱。他从来都对自己的坚定和理智十分自负，但现在，留下额外的一分钟给大脑，他就会被混乱击垮。  
而适时又不适时地，有人开始捶他的门。

Noel闭着眼开门都知道是谁。湿乎乎的空气灌进来，接着湿乎乎的重量就侵略了他温暖的怀间。脏话连篇的玩意儿都省略了。Liam在Noel的唇间大声地喘息，湿透的衣服粘在身上——外面漆黑一片，雨下得正大，而他一路跑着过来，好像生怕自己走到一半会反悔。但Noel只是紧紧按着他的腰，这个湿漉漉的、与屋内干燥的一切不相容的家伙，宣誓着入侵的突兀信号。陈腐的酒气，杂乱无章的抚摸，疯狂窜动的血液与血管碰撞发出金属声响。哥哥熟悉的味道忽然漫延到Liam身上，像无数银光闪闪的锥子刺向他大脑最软弱的神经。而他只能着了魔地去追随。  
太猖狂，太直接，太迫切。就像战斗。Liam的及肩发滴着水，曼彻斯特潮湿的黑夜浓缩成一滴一滴，顺着Noel大腿内侧流下来。Noel的手指毫不在意地插入他粘成几绺的棕发拉扯，Liam痛得一缩，牙齿碰到了Noel的阴茎，又极力继续着吞吐；没来得及擦干的身体因寒冷而颤抖。Noel低沉地呻吟，这人没套几下就让他硬得头痛，几周来靠女人没有消解的欲望猛烈地从胃里涌上来，几乎要化作摧毁的冲动。他及时地从那湿润灼热的温柔乡里退出来，否则他会把Liam的喉咙戳破。Liam跪在地板上艰难地呼吸，眼眶里波光粼粼，吊灯模糊地映在里面，Noel伸手够开关，熄灭了这盏灯。

"你总是走神…他妈的，为什么你总会先想到别人…"  
"我没在想别人。"Noel在黑暗中反驳道，他在解决自己的裤子，"我想起来我们小时候。十几岁的时候。"  
皮带扣砸地的声音。"把我的手绑起来。"Liam说。  
"你他妈醉透了。"  
"快点…你想让我在你射的时候冲你脸来一拳…？"  
窄小的窗外划过一条闪电。身影交叠在床沿，背后伸过来的手钳住Liam的下巴迫他仰起头，他痛得连叫几声，就如同年少时与Noel的几桩不成熟的性事。他们不断地想到那些耀眼的白天，绿叶盛着满满的阳光，兄弟之间为了吃冰淇淋的优先权，冒出来几句有点煞风景的脏话。oasis还停在小酒吧卖唱的窘迫情境，他们在面包车里亲吻，没有摄像机，也没有狗屁吵架——至少不是二十四小时不休止。  
"连润滑都不用，你他妈是存心想操死我…"Liam的声音明显弱下去，几分强忍的哭腔几乎在宣誓投降。  
背后的人沉默着加快动作，好像执意不给他思索的空闲。腥咸的汗水淌到他嘴角，Liam伸出舌尖舔掉。皮带粗糙的边缘划伤了他的手腕，他跪得膝盖发痛，差点瘫倒下去；Noel托住了他，手移到下端握住他挺立的阴茎——他的手绑在背后，只能扭动着腰让前端磨蹭着床的侧面。  
"No-el…哥…"他闭上眼松开咬紧的嘴唇，喘息就像打开了闸门一样接连涌出来，"别丢下我…"  
Liam适应了痛楚，于是呻吟变了样，像不停息的甜味的溪流。溪流填满房间，和Noel的耳朵，与他们暗色的血相冲撞，两颗心脏跳出火花。他们是越界的兄弟，不合格的情人。他们努力地想割裂纽带，又病态地表现着渴望，从对方的骨血里吸取生命。如果腐烂，那就都烂进血液骨髓神经。如果发光，那就拼命地绽放到气数殆尽。  
Liam仰着头，湿润的嘴唇半张，声弦因为灵巧地挑拨，发出甜腻的颤音，夹杂着低低的呜咽。醉意淹没了他，他大声骂着脏话，又用最低的声音祈求他的哥哥，求他快点，求他不要松开他。只有在Noel面前，他才希望被支配，被束缚双手，好让自己认识到他永远都不会失掉自己。  
完整的性爱会以剧烈的高潮结束，于是他们在暖流的冲击中倒下，Liam滑落在地板上，倚靠着床沿。他脸颊浮动的红色没有褪去：淋雨使他发烧了。他喘着气，像某种筋疲力尽的动物，Noel不得不把他拖到浴室去清理，好换掉他那身全数粘在皮肤上的衣服。淋浴头哗哗的水声和外边的雨声融合，Noel不停地想到Liam刚刚对他说的那些话，他不知道如何回应他。他们做爱，而在这之前就是仿佛宿敌之间的打架，和半个月的冷战。他冲着他弟弟的鼻梁来了狠命的一拳，Liam则抓伤了他的手臂。那伤痕仍然看得见。他们彼此留下的每道痕迹，他们都看得见。  
Noel强忍着疲乏又把Liam从浴室拖到床上。一切恢复了干燥。Liam闭着眼，有些困难地呼吸，每当窗外惊雷乍起，他便会微微瑟缩一下。Noel的大脑回到了Liam来之前那种混乱状态，他坐在旁边，点了根烟，轻轻地握住Liam掉出被单外的手。

End


End file.
